


Give Adrien Agreste A Hug Week - Day 5

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Hug Club, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Friendship, Gabriel's A+ parenting, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: A good heroine knows when her partner needs a break.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Give Adrien Agreste A Hug Week - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote in between classes for the Give Adrien Agreste A Hug Week. It's not related to With Time, just a cute thing about Paris' favorite superhero duo.

Their patrol has only just started, but Ladybug has already noticed that her partner is off.

Not that he’s acting particularly strange. He’s been flirting and punning as usual, but it’s emptier than usual, more obligatory and less for enjoyment.

His face seems sad, not frowning or anything, just dimmer - lacking it’s usual light.

“Chat,” she starts,”what’s wrong?” She waits on a rooftop, looking at him in concern.

“I’m purr-fectly fine M’lady.” He stops beside her, grinning almost convincingly enough.

“I’m not so sure, you seem upset. Did something happen in your civilian life?”

He blinks at her, surprised. She waits patiently.

“Well, my father…” he hesitates when it comes talking about his civilian life, not wanting to cross a line,”he uh, grounded me. I can’t go to school or see my friends for a week. He took my phone away, and I can’t even tell them because he set limits on my computer.”

“Chat, I’m going to punch your father.” How dare this man. Grounding is one thing, but this is isolation, pure and simple.

“Oh no no no! It’s fine-“

“No it’s not. You stay here, I’ll be right back.” She hugs him and turns to swing away.

When she returns a few moments later, she has a bag of Dupain-Cheng pastries. Sitting, she gestures for him to sit beside her.

“Okay. Here’s what’s going to happen. Patrol is cancelled, we’re going to sit here and eat unhealthy pastries while I find dumb memes and videos on my phone. We’re going to do this every night that you can get away because you deserve a break.”

He smiles at her, and they sit together until they both have trouble staying awake any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was quick! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll see you Saturday with the next chapter of With Time!


End file.
